Telarañas amorosas
by Luna de gaara
Summary: Sakura utiliza a Naruto para olvidar a otro, Gaara está atrapado en una relación sin futuro, Hinata está enamorada de alguien que ni siquiera sabe que existe. NaruHina, GaaMatsu Universo alterno. capitulo 4 SUBIDO
1. Prologo

B_**ueno esta es mi primera historia de universo alterno, se supone que son estudiantes universitarios, trataré de mantener las personalidades de los personajes. Este primer capítulo nos introduce en la situación que vive Naruto y como la aborda y el porqué la acepta, las parejas principales van a ser las mencionadas antes. Poco a poco se van a enredar las vidas de los protagonistas con la de otros hasta que descubran a quien deben amar y lo difícil que son las relaciones personales, la amistad, el noviazgo, la familia.**_

_**Espero que sea de su agrado, ah algunas escenas subidas de tono.**_

_**Una advertencia prudente es que yo odio el GaaHina, así que ya saben a qué atenerse si siguen leyendo.**_

**PROLOGO**

La fuerza en que me empujo hasta la pared, con tanto deseo y pasión, podía leer la lujuria en sus boca. Relamía despacio seductoramente los labios, su pecho desnudo me invitaba a tocarlo, sabia como hacerme perder los estribos, hasta obligarme a satisfacer sus deseos carnales. Desde el principio me lo olía, sabía que solo me utilizaría como un objeto sexual y no me importo. Porque creí que tal vez entre mis caricias y mis besos podría olvidarlo. Que iluso soy, aun sigo siendo un enamorado muy infantil.

Debía escapar de ese destructivo círculo, del olor de sus piernas en mi nariz, los gemidos de placer en mis oídos, sus uñas arañando mi espalada mientras su cuerpo sudado me pide más, sus cara irradia un calor extremoso mientras se la acaricio con la lengua los labios y el mentón. Me susurras provocativamente que necesitas sentir mi aliento en tu entrepierna, bajas mi cabeza enseñando el ritmo que debo tomar, te mojas más y mas, dejando un sabor acido en mi boca, tu sexo caliente me pide algo extra.

Introduzco dos de mis dedos dentro de ti, te revuelcas en las sabanas, aprietas tus labios rosados intentando ahoga un grito, podrían escucharnos, me dices que termine con tu tortura. Y yo estoy preparado para hacerlo pues mi miembro se ha calentado a tal punto que podría estallar. Me subo encima de ti, acercas tus caderas a las mías para que hagamos un contacto chispeante. Al encontrarme en esa oquedad tan húmeda, caliente, resbaladiza empiezo a perder la poca prudencia. Comienzo a penetrarte lento pero duro, mientras jadeas de las sensaciones que nuestro roce te provoca, gritas que necesitas más rápido, tus caderas se mueven a mi ritmo, mas rápido, más suave.

Esto aunado a tus pezones erectos rosados, a tu cara que demuestra lo que te gusta, tu piel resbalosa de sudor, tus rosados cabellos revueltos, tus piernas aprisionándome como si fuera escapar: exquisito, es lo más excitante de hacerte el amor.

Dices una y otra vez que no me detenga, que vas a llegar al clímax, que mas rápido, más rápido, no puedo retener más la semilla de mi interior que recorre con miles de cosquillas mi pene en busca de consuelo. Creo que llegamos al mismo tiempo. Después de recuperar el aliento me recuesto a tu lado abrazándote, besándote y te oigo pronunciar su nombre: Sasuke. No te lo recrimino, desde el principio me habías advertido que lo seguías amándolo.

Los dos somos unos idiotas, porque a quienes amamos no rechazan, nos alejan, no nos aman y no aferramos a la estúpido espejismo, por eso sigo viniendo cada noche que me lo pides, sabes que la única forma de atenuar tu pesar es con mi cuerpo. Pero no me acostumbro a que digas su nombre mientras lo estamos haciendo, aunque me advertiste que pasaría, di mi nombre por favor…. Ojala lo dijeras aunque sea una vez.

Prefiero salirme de la habitación, pues ella está dormida, un cigarrillo es lo que me hace falta, siempre digo que lo voy a dejar pero no puedo porque me ayuda a manejar mis decepciones.

En el balcón me encuentro con uno de mis mejores amigos, tenemos tanto en común y a la vez tan poco, sin embargo somos amigos a pesar de las diferencias de nuestras personalidades.

- hola Gaara ¿qué haces despierto? – me lanzo una mirada de fastidio.

- ¿Cómo podríamos dormir con todo ese ruido Naruto? – lo miro apenado, me lo dice intentando parecer gracioso. Es uno de los inconvenientes de que la futuro doctora tenga un departamento compartido.

-¿Nos escucharon? – es una pregunta tonta, Claro que nos oyeron con los gritos de Sakura y mis gemidos, tenía que pasar.

-creo que todo el edificio lo hizo – vergüenza, me tocas el hombro – si te dicen algo es por pura envidia.

- Bueno es que creí que tu Hinata, pues ya sabes… se inspiraron un poco… - soltaste un suspiro de anhelo mientras te acomodabas tus rebeldes cabellos rojizos.

**- sabes, Sakura sólo te está utilizando… -** evadiste totalmente mi suposición, señal de que algo andaba mal con la tímida Hyuga.

-Lo sé. Por el momento eso está bien – le ofrezco un cigarro, este lo toma y lo enciende enseguida para perderse entre el humo – Y ¿Cómo siguen las cosas con Hinata? – no sé la razón exacta por la que le pregunte algo tan personal, a veces era demasiado reservado con lo que le sucedía, yo prefería desviar la atención de mi relación con Sakura, pues…. Porque…. tal vez aunque sabia la verdad de mi "amiga" no quería escucharla.

**- No sé qué hago aquí, no sé porque seguimos juntos –** y allí se quedo el pelirrojo admirando a la luna, comprendí que no hablaría más y me decidí a acompañarle. Gaara siempre hablaba lo necesario ni mas o menos, pudiera considerársele una virtud o un defecto eso dependía del juicio de cada quien. De todas formas irme a dormir con la pelirrosa me costaría mucho trabajo, pues el nombre del azabache me rondaría y no estaba del mejor humor para aguantarme mis celos, mi dolor.

A la luz de la luna nos tragábamos nuestras penas, no obstante era evidente que algo te estaba perturbando amigo, un asunto ocupaba tu cabeza, no hacía falta que me lo dijeras para obtener mi apoyo; te lo daré de todas formas. Entiendo tu dilema al ser de una familia con tanto poder y fama…. Estaré aquí cuando lo necesites Gaara.

Los pensamientos del pelirrojo se resbalaban con agua entre sus dedos, la preocupación y el hastió de encontrarse atrapado con alguien que nunca había amado... Que probablemente nunca lo haría. Y las siguientes palabras laceraban su mente:

"_nunca debí creer esas tonterías que todos me decían: Se ven tan bien juntos, son la pareja perfecta, esa chica tímida es lo que te hace falta para ser feliz, los opuestos se atraen y van a ver que tiene mucho en común. Bah que estúpido fui al hacerle caso a la sociedad, todo para que mi familia obtenga más prestigio_" al pensar en esto se lamentaba, ese noviazgo no le hacía bien a ninguno de los dos. No era precisamente el mejor para dar su opinión en las relaciones personales, lo sabía, sin embargo no le gustaba como trataba la aprendiza de medico a su amigo. Había que aceptar que lo dos estaban bien jodidos, Uno por estar ciegamente enamorado y el otro por no poder hacerlo.

"_No sé cómo había llegado a este punto. Debe ser por la estupidez que indudablemente cargo sobre mis hombros o el romanticismo que me ahogaba al contemplar su belleza. La razón es simple de que haya aceptado esta situación, estoy tan enamorado de ella, la deseaba, este es un trato algo pobre. Sin embargo por el momento es suficiente para mi, bueno eso es lo que quiero creer_" afirmaba mentalmente Naruto mientras intentaba engañarse, intentando cambiar el temblor de cada una de sus células al comprobar una y otra vez que ella no le podría querer.

- **Mientras me permita tener algo de ella **– la voz del muchacho.

- **Mientras me permita olvidar que no él no está a mi lado** – una voz femenina afirmaba –seguiré con este engaño.

La vida nos separa, nos aparta, nuestras ambiciones y sueños a veces son nuestro peor enemigo, cuando le damos a una persona nuestro amor le damos el poder de destruirnos.

***********************************************************

_**Pues as i termina le primer capítulo que lo quise dejar mas como una introducción a lo que les esta sucediendo a los personajes.**_

_**Como verán no me gusta el NaruSaku ni el GaaHina asi que no esperen ver cosas muy hermosa entre esas dos parejas, porque no será, ténganme paciencia para llegar a nuestras parejas favoritas. Si soy muy mala, pero tenía que hacerlo, una historia anti esas parejas pues ¿Por qué? Porque soy loca.**_

_**No desesperéis amigos, pronto verán a las parejitas que quieren ver y tal vez meta a otras… quien sabe.**_

_**Bueno ya, muchas gracias a los que los lectores de esto, de verdad por tomarse el tiempo de checar esta aberración de mi cerebro.**_

_**Oye ya que estas por aquí deja un comentario bueno o malo o que te gusta y con lo que no, o que puedo mejorar o en que la cague, lo que desees. Nos vemos chicos Bye.**_


	2. la flor de cerezo y la serpiente

_**Bueno por fin he regresado con el primer capitulo.**_

_**El anterior fue como una probadita de la historia. Siento mucho no haber actualizado antes pero por los diversos problemas personales y laborales que tuve me era imposible, sin embargo he vuelto XD.**_

_**Disfruten este capitulo y háganmelo saber…. Je je **_

_********** Esto es cambio de escena**_

"" _**son los pensamientos **_

_**- - los diálogos van dentro de esto.**_

**CAPITULO 1: LA FLOR DE CEREZO Y LA SERPIENTE**

El instituto Kohai era una escuela pública que tenía un cierto prestigio de entre las demás, la mayoría de sus alumnos eran buenos e inteligentes. Pero siempre había otros que ponían en riesgo la buena publicidad de la escuela. Y la generación que estaba a punto de salir era completamente distorsionada, alumnos excelentes como: sakura Haruno y Sasuke uchiha; o una pesadilla como lo era Naruto y sus compinches, Kiba , shikamaru, Choji y Kiba.

Bueno al final todos fueron promovidos aunque algunos apenas si se salvaron de repetir el último año, los maestros confiaban que sus discípulos escogerían carreras de acuerdo a sus habilidades, el principio de su vida adulta comenzaba.

Así era, para una persona comenzaría de forma muy diferente a lo que había planeado. Al terminar la ceremonia de entrega de certificados la mayoría de los amigos se ponían de acuerdo para ir a ver juntos las terroríficas pizarras donde sabrían si serian aceptados o no en la universidad. Realmente nadie deseaba ser un rounin, hasta los más despreocupados mostraban temor hacia esos papeles. En el jardín interno del la escuela dos chicos permanecían viéndose mutuamente, debajo de los cerezos que anunciaban el final del otoño.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Porque me haces esto???? - cuando por fin pudo articular palabra la chica pelirrosa grito, haciendo caer las flores de cerezo de sus ropas. Las lágrimas que intentaba contener hacían temblar su cuerpo y voz.

La indiferencia de sus ojos de su compañero le hirió su débil corazón. Le amaba mas que nada en el universo, mas bien ese chico azabache era la razón de su existir, de la luz que irradiaba cada día cuando asistía a la clase 7-C.

La sonrisa maliciosa, que ponía el hombrecillo cada vez que intentan manipular con su encanto las situaciones, no parecía funcionarle del todo bien. Sakura lo conocía, no eran de balde los años que habían pasado juntos, no, no lo eran, para él esa Fan se convirtió en un estorbo. Un obstáculo para cumplir la razón que se impuso hacia mucho tiempo atrás.

La seguía mirando con algo de apatía, cambio su sonrisa falsa y seductora por una dura y simple, no tenia caso seguir con esa tonterías, el tiempo se le acababa.

- Sabes que siempre fue mi deseo irme a estudiar a Inglaterra – trago saliva desviando un poco la mirada - lo he logrado y mi deber superar a mi hermano. - A Sakura le retumbaban los oídos, la sangre se le subía a la cabeza, sus arterias se dilataban y el oxigeno no llegaba correctamente a su cerebro.

- Dijiste que me querías, que te quedarías conmigo – lo dijo con una voz apenas audible, los sueños que había planeado para ellos, su vida juntos en un pequeño departamento mientras continuaban sus estudios en la universidad, la noches que pasarían riendo, hablando, conociendo sus cuerpos una y otra vez, la vida sin contratiempos, todo eso se destruyo en un instante - ¿Por qué?- la interrogante salió con muchas lagrimas, la garganta que estaba casi cerrada se lastimo al pronunciarlas, pero no se encontraba preparada para lo que seguía en esa maldita conversación.

- ¿Qué te quería? ¿Que me quedaría contigo? Lo hice para que aceptaras venir a la cama conmigo. Eres hermosa, para eso te quería únicamente, pero no me haces falta. Te has convertido en una piedra en el zapato, un estorbo en mi vida – la chica perdió el equilibrio y se hallaba medio postrada en contra del tronco del árbol, se resbalaba más al no apelar a sus fuerzas. La mirada del pelinegro se concentro en los pétalos rosados que caían – Espero que te vaya muy bien en la vida, seguro que encontraras alguien a quien puedas amar. Sayonara mi querida flor, espero que no armes un escándalo - le beso la mejilla y se alejo del jardín dejando a su antigua amante echa un desastre.

Sakura no conseguía recuperarse, levantarse, gritar o algo, de un estado de histeria paso a una calma enfermiza, mirando hacia ningún lugar, sin oír ni ver, se convirtió en un recipiente vacio, pues su alma se murió con esas palabras. Los colores del final de la tarde se hacían presentes, al igual que las canciones improvisadas de los grillos, las señales claras que preceden a la noche. La oscuridad era menos negra que la sangre podrida recorría sus venas. De todas formas nadie acudiría a su auxilio.

Alguien más lo estaba espiando detrás del edificio principal, que al ver toda aquella escena se quedo perpleja, a pesar de que algunas vez pensó que estaba enamorada del astuto Sasuke, olvido las rencillas que ella misma había impuesto a esa chica que llamaba su enemiga sin embargo era la persona mas cercana a esa rubia, esa tonta era su mejor amiga. El otro espectador apretó puños y dientes, necesitaba saber las razones que lo movieron a herirla así, esa no era su forma de ser.

- ve con Sakura, le va hacer falta compañía Ino – dijo de forma abrupta Naruto cuando por fin pudo articular palabra. Aun seguía ordenando sus pensamientos, intentando no dominarse por la ira. Y comenzó a seguirle.

Ino consternada le pregunto más para confirmar que para salir de la duda - ¿a donde vas? ¿Que piensas hacer? – la situación no pintaba para nada bien, cuando el apodado kyubi se molestaba se metía en muchas peleas que aunque justas lo metían en problemas con policía. A demás meterse con alguien que tenia muchos contactos poderosos no era la mejor estrategia.

- Pues que no vez. Lo voy a ir a confrontar, no puede tratar a Sakura así - la mano de la rubia fue echada a un lado con mucha fuerza, ya no había fuerza humana que lo detuviera de su objetivo. Y camino en pos de aquel ser despreciable a sus ojos, tras Uchiha Sasuke.

Mientras Ino se acerco lentamente como si su compañera fuera un animal lastimado y asustado que en cualquier momento la fuera morder. Sin embargo la chica no respondió a las preguntas que le hacían, era como un débil - ¿estas bien? Di algo – se repetían una y otra vez cada vez más lejos, mas distorsionado, las tinieblas se apoderaban de la apenas abandonada amante.

De repente comenzó a decir algo - alguna vez me dijeron que en la región de Kanto se levanto el árbol de cerezos mas grande del mundo, incluso atravesaba las nubes. Este daba cobijo a miles de criaturas que comenzaban a poblar el mundo, el árbol amaba a cada una de ellas dándoles protección y cariño. Pero un día llego la serpiente a las faldas del tronco rogándole por abrigo, estúpidamente el acepto, dejándose llevar por la esbelta figura blanca del reptil, su habilidad para conversar haciéndole estremecer hasta las ultimas de sus ramas. – se callo de pronto, las lagrimas comenzaron afluir nuevamente pues se daba cuenta que su dolor era real.

- ¿de que estas hablando? ¿Por qué me cuentas ese cuento? Por favor deja de llorar – entendía bien la pena de su mejor amiga.

Como pudo continúo ignorando las preguntas que se le estaba haciendo - misteriosamente los animales comenzaron a desaparecer, el cerezo cada día se sentía mas débil y a la vez mas fascinado con la inteligencia y belleza la serpiente. Y un día de pronto el reptil lo abandono, había matado a todas las criaturas, devorando también las entrañas del árbol, destruyendo todo dejando que su antiguo amor se muriera de pena. Por esto los dioses castigaron a ese embustero quitándole la posibilidad de hablar – la cara de la rubia mostraba gran tristeza, muchas veces habían escuchado esa historia en el primario, jamás se imagino que se convertiría en realidad, lo único que se le ocurrió fue abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas y llorar juntas hasta que se secaran sus entrañas.

A hora y cuarto regreso Naruto, con varias manchas de sangre en la camiseta, el labio partido, y un ojo medio cerrado.

- ¿Cómo se encuentras?- soltó ansiosamente El ojiazul.

- Mejor, dejo de llorar hace 15 minutos – era obvio que no lloraba porque estaba dormida.

Tomando a la ojiverde se la acomodo en la espalda – la llevare a casa, creo que necesita descansar – algunos ruidos de incomodidad salieron de la boca de Naruto, la pelea era seguro que no le había favorecido en nada aunque no se quejaría en ningún momento. Su gran virtud que después se convertiría en su mayor problema.

- iré contigo – afirmo Ino acomodándose las pertenencias de Sakura con las suyas y partieron con el silencio sepulcral de las calles solitarias. Caminaron unos cuantos minutos los tres cuando el chico se paro en seco.

- ve a tu casa Ino, yo puedo solo con ella, además tus padres pueden preocuparse – en eso tenia razón, la rubia lo sabia, titubeo unos segundos para despedirse de él, repitiéndole una y otra vez Gracias, eres un buen amigo. Y de ahí tomaron caminos distintos.

- es humillante que me cargues como a una niña pequeña. Déjame bajar

- No, me gusta hacerlo, además te sienta bien comportante como niña- entusiasta como siempre afirmo.

Sakura que tenia rato despierta hundía su cabeza en los fuertes hombros de Naruto, aspirando ese olor a hierba fresca mojada, deseando que fueran los de otro, su semblante estaba marchito cual flor de cerezo, no quería saber cual fue la conversación que mantuvieron eso dos chicos, no podía soportar mas decepciones ese día.

- gracias por siempre estar a mi lado - susurro a su oído la pelirrosa.

- No hay problema seré tu guardián hasta el final de los tiempos - alzo su dedo pulgar en señal de promesa con su cara magullada y optimismo difícil de igualar.

Lo que pocos sabían era que ese optimismo ocultaba los sentimientos verdaderos de este, que era un escudo en contra de la sociedad, del escrutinio, del marginamiento de sus compañeros, de su soledad. Un escudo que aprendió de Gaara, ese chico frio que por azares del destino se convirtió en un verdadero amigo.

Naruto entrego a Sakura en brazos de su padre, como esta no hablaba este mintió diciendo que se había puesto muy enferma después de la ceremonia de graduación. Este (el papa) le agradeció despidiéndolo con un fuerte apretón de manos. Esa noche el rubio no volvería a casa de todas formas nadie le estaba esperando, prefería vagar por las calles soñando con un amor que le dejaba un sabor amargo en los labios.

" si tan sólo pudieras ver que mi amor es de verdad, que supieras que jamás te lastimaría. Yo te protegeré toda la vida, quisiera hacer algo para que no sufrieras por él, mientras yo me ahogo en pena por ti"

******************************************************

Hinata no aguanto mas echándose a sollozar, la luna se reflejaba completamente perla en las límpidas aguas de la laguna, la comida estaba fría, la velas consumidas, sus esperanzas muertas y el frio de la noche le calaba los huesos.

- ¿aun sigues aquí? Él no va ha venir, esta con ella - la peliazul creía que el hombre del que se había enamorado no olvidaría su promesa, que aunque existía la posibilidad de que esa mujer se cruzara en el camino no era algo de que preocuparse. Fue ilusa.

Sin decir palabras el chico de lentes, se dispuso a levantar cada una de las cosas de la manta guardándolas nuevamente en la cesta, él era distante y serio, un amigo incondicional. – Deberías hacerle caso a Neji, y salir con ese chico, ya sabes lo que dicen un clavo saca a otro clavo - afirmaba no del todo convencido, pero ya no sabia qu hacer para ayudar a su amiga.

- No se…. No…. Se que hacer Shino – estaba derrotada, ella le gano otra vez, no tenia caso seguir atrás de alguien que no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos pues le lastimaba mas que no la mirara en verdad, su indiferencia. La tradición que tantos años se hubiera llevado acabo se rompió al igual que el corazón de la Huyga.

"si tan solo supieras lo que anhelo que este cerca de mi, si pudiera decirte que te amo sin rodeos"

***********************************************************

"El veneno que me inyecto Sasuke en mi alma fue mas letal que el de la cobra, pudrió cada unas de las fibras nerviosas de lo que llame amor. En presencia de los dioses juro que jamás volveré a ser utilizada tan cruelmente, a ser destruida pues recluiré mi corazón en una jaula. De ahora en adelante seré yo quien se aproveche de los demás, seré yo quien busque satisfacerme, seré yo quien destruya la vida de alguien mas…." En el calor del baño decidió reparar aquel daño, siendo fatal y no volver a querer a nadie más.

- si tan solo te hubieras quedado a mi lado – sollozos de una mujer.

**Continuara**

_****************************************************************_

_**Aquí esta el primer capitulo, con este se va descubriendo el porque los personajes se comportan de esa manera en el prologo.**_

_**Espero que este bien explicado y le haya agarrado la onda, bueno disculpen la tardanza.**_

_**Cometarios buenos, malos, criticas, mentadas o lo que sea serna bienvenidos.**_

_**Gracias por tomarse tiempo para leerse esto.**_


	3. La perlada noche

_**Bueno he vuelto. **_

_**Ya se que me tarde siglos pero y saben la falta de inspiración.**_

_**Criticas bien recibidas.**_

_**Capitulo 2**_

El sonido se fue de la habitación en ese momento, las miradas llenas de terror de mi madre y mi padre, no entendía nada, la palidez de su rostros me dejo extrañada pero en ningún momento me asuste. Mi madre corrió hacia donde me encontraba y un sonido sordo salió de la boca del arma que estaba destinada para mí. El secuestro fue un fallo, en medio de la confusión se llamo a la ambulancia y la policía, sin embargo era demasiado tarde para aquella mujer que me dio el regalo de la vida, que desde ese día se convirtió en un maldición.

El día del entierro de mi madre fue perfecto el sol brillaba en las alturas y la suave brisa hacia revolotear las flores de cerezo esparcidas en el suelo, el cementerio de Tokio era frio y lúgubre, a comparación de la ciudad natal de mi Madre, donde Mi otosa decidió que seria su ultima morada. Me gusto el lugar, era muy pintoresco lleno de arboles, casa pequeñas y familias unidas. No llore hasta muchos días después, cuando al llegar a mi nuevo colegio fui presentada ante mis compañeros: los nuevos talentos musicales del Japón, me sentí agobiada.

Escape. Hui de la sensación asqueante que sentí en mi estomago cada vez que oía sus susurros, el dolor que había guardado esos catastróficos días se apodero de mi, termine llorando en el columpio de un parque cercano. Fue entonces cuando pude apreciar tu fantástico poder, el de aliviar el dolor de los demás.

No recuerdo exactamente que hiciste, con tus gestos, parándote de manos o haciendo de payaso, hasta que conseguiste hacerme reír. Añadiendo unas palabras que se incrustaron en la mitad de mi alma fundiéndose en mi corazón.

- si te pasas la vida llorando nunca veras los hermosos atardeceres – me quede pasmada cuando hiciste ese comentario ¿Cómo podrías saber por lo que pasaba? Lo sabias. Y reíste rascándote tus rubios cabellos cuando tu estomago comenzó a gruñir, sin decir palabra te ofrecí parte de mi almuerzo.

- por cierto Me llamo Naruto y ¿tu pequeña niña? - fueron palabras tan tiernas con un bocado a medio masticar que tenia en su boca.

Débilmente pronuncie mi nombre – Hinata – me sonroje, desconocía la razón apenas contaba con unos escasos 7 años.

- oh bien Hinata seamos amigos desde ahora te parece bien – asentí levemente era mi primer amigo en esa extraña ciudad, una rayo de luz entre toda la miseria en la que se estaba hundiendo mi familia. Su sonrisa me llevo en un plano que en ese entonces yo desconocía, dejándome en la calidez de su sinceridad y optimismo. Demasiado para mi gusto. No tardo mucho en presentarme a su pandilla, todos al parecer alumnos de la primaria de enfrente del instituto de iniciación musical.

Y de pronto también eran mis amigos, me sentía algo abrumada pero contenta, al salir de la escuela me dirigía a ese parque a encontrarme con el, aunque pocas veces participaba de sus juegos tan bruscos. Eran tardes apacibles lejos de todo el dolor que en la noches no me dejaba, que hizo mi corazón miedoso al igual que mi personalidad se torno tímida, las palabras siempre me faltaban, pero con él, con ese rubio de ojos azules mi ser encontró el lugar de descanso que nunca antes pensé que anhelaba.

Así pasaron los últimos años de mi estancia en el primario. Hicimos una promesa que a pesar de lo lejos que estemos siempre conmemoraríamos nuestra amistad el día que nos conocimos, el día que me saco del hoyo de la desesperación.

Nunca me imagine que me saldría una rival, jamás pensé que me dejaría de lado por que se enamoro de otra más, sin embargo fue exactamente lo que sucedió: Sakura, era el nombre de ese demonio vestido de mujer. Realmente no era su culpa ser así, sentirse demasiado para mi pobre Naruto y él… bah que tonto siempre detrás de ella como perrito faldero. Y a la vez yo también estoy detrás de ese hermoso rubio que no se digna a ver más allá de nuestra amistad.

Tal vez cuando reúna el valor suficiente le pueda confesar que amo hasta la ultima célula de su cuerpo, su sonrisa, sus ojos azules cuando mira detenidamente , su expresión en los momentos de vergüenza, su infatigable sonrisa y buen animo, su determinación, su alma. Como quisiera ser valiente, tan fuerte como tu mi amor, sin embargo sigo aquí parada esperándote, aguardando que te des cuenta de los mucho que significas para mi.

* * *

La manera de decírselo seria el de la celebración de el momento en que se conocieron, habían pasado tantos años , tantos, que de un momento a otro el amor que Hinata desprendía era perceptible para todos excepto el despistado de Naruto que la seguía viendo como una dama que le había brindado su amistad.

La muchacha se cepillo su largo cabello azul, adornándolo con una pequeña cinta gris, falda de mezclilla , algo mas corta de lo que solía utilizar y una ligera blusa blanca que acentuaban su reducida cintura y los grande de sus pechos. Al principio se sintió intimidada al ver su reflejo en el espejo, la situación lo ameritaba necesitaba que el apodado kyubi la viera como una mujer, no como una hermana de la que debía cuidar.

El arreglo se hizo mediante mensajes a través de l celular, para que la chica de ojos perla no se quedara sin habla o tartamudeara, si todo salía de acuerdo al plan, el día de la graduación del instituto Naruto por fin sabría lo mucho que le amaba la Hyuga.

"todavía, aun tenia la esperanza de llegaras, que no fuera al del segundo lugar. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el amarte me duele tanto? Tanto que no te das cuenta que mis brazos siempre están abiertos para ti, me sigo arrastrando por tu camino a ver si me ves, me miras como la ves a ella ¿Por qué no me cuidas como a ella? Tal vez sea el momento de olvidarte con alguien más, probablemente si tiene una razón de ser el dicho un clavo saca a otro clavo. Necesito al alguien mas parecido a mi, un rostros sin pobre que me haga olvidar el dolor que me aqueja el alma" fue la resolución que tomo Hinata al ver que no podía seguir compitiendo con la flor de cerezo y que por el momento tomaría otro camino para lograr seguir viviendo.

**Continuara… espero **

Este es el final del capitulo 2 prometo que el siguiente va ser mucho mas largo.

Por aquí pongo una disculpa si algunas vez uno de mis comentarios fueron hirientes o mala onda entiendan que es por el calor del momento. En fin cualquier comentario será bien recibido.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto


	4. fantasmas del pasado

**Nota autora: **Por ahí leí un comentario que me abrió lo ojos. Y más o menos decía que no pusieran los pensamientos de todos los personajes porque era realmente confuso y que el autor hiciera más de narrador interno. Se preguntaran porque abrí los ojos, bueno porque se supone que este fic trata precisamente de esto, de cómo se siente cada personaje individualmente para llegar en un punto en que las historias se cruzan, por eso el nombre del título. Ya en fin, únicamente quería establecer clarito el punto de que los capítulos va ser contados por diferente personajes, que a su vez recordaran cosas de su propia vida y sus relaciones con los demás. Además que las parejas favoritas, o al menos las mías va a tardar en salir pero saldrán, es que antes quiero armar un dramón tipo dorama coreano o japonés, ya saben de esos que todos chillan por el amor jajajajajaja

**Capitulo 3 fantasmas del pasado**

Sakura estaba poseída por un raro pensamiento, tenía que hacerlo, porque cuando se veía frente al espejo solamente le daban nauseas, aborrecía lo que se reflejaba en el pulido cristal. Las vacaciones de verano habían comenzado para los que aun se encontraban en el instituto, por un lado era muy afortunada en haber sido aceptada en la facultad de medicina, por otro se perdería las vacaciones de verano en el curso de inducción… sin embargo eso le ayudaría a olvidar que alguna vez el roce frio de su piel la hizo feliz. Él era una maldita serpiente de escamas blancas, que la hipnotizo con sus ojos para darle un golpe mortal, odiaba a Sasuke tanto como lo amaba, una completa incongruencia.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde la partida del Uchina, comía poco y ni se digno a ducharse en todos esos días, las horas en las que no estaba completamente dormida, las pasaba torturándose mirando los álbumes del instituto: los festivales deportivos, fogatas, excursiones, en ninguna de ellas su exnovio sonreía parecía ausente, siguiente tomaba el álbum intentando romper algunas fotos donde aparecían juntos, nunca lo lograba y al final terminaba aventándolo lejos de ella. Un comportamiento enfermizo, lo sabía, esperaba que sus padres la reconfortaran o mínimo notaran su melancolía, aunque eso era estúpido, esas personas eran unos desconocidos, una familia por pura apariencia.

Y a ella no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo acercarse a ellos, su mama se pasaba la mayor parte de la semana en casa de su amante, solamente jugaba a la familia feliz cuando el señor Haruno la necesitaba en sus importantísimas reuniones de trabajo, mientras que su Padre vivía prácticamente en su oficina, contadas veces en el año cenaba o desayunaba con su hija. Sakura muchas veces a lo largo de su infancia intento crear esa relación padre-hija pero su recompensa siempre era un aumento en su mesada, nueva ropa, perfumes u alguna otra chuchería banal, algunas palabras de esfuerza en el colegio y ya. Su posición económica no era mala, era una jovencita a la moda, con un bonito celular, un maquillaje perfecto, con muy buenas notas que asistía a una preparatoria pública de alta calidad, hermosa, para cualquiera ella lo tenía todo para ser feliz. Por eso estaba consciente de que las apariencias son muy engañosas, la pelirosa creyó que había aprendido bien esa lección, hasta que el veneno de ese bella serpiente la dejo casi muerta.

Llorar, dormir, medio comer, eran un estado de derrotismo total que jamás la había definido, estuvo completamente aislada. Por eso decidió salir a empezar esa nueva vida de futura doctora, pero antes haría un pequeño acto simbólico, se cortaría ese largo cabello rosa que tanto alababa Sasuke, ya no tenía caso darle gusto a un hombre que la abandono; cada cosa que le recordaba a él fue guardaba lejos de su vista, la cabellera era el ultimo paso. Decidida entro a una estética cercana a la universidad, era práctico, ese día comenzaría diciéndole adiós al dolor. Saliendo de la jornada estudiantil iría al centro comercial a comprarse un nuevo celular, era el momento de contactar a Naruto e Ino, seguro estaban preocupadísimos, realmente se comporto como una perra.

El cabello rosa se quedo botado en el suelo del establecimiento, mientras la chica se dirigía con paso firme a comenzar la vida de universitaria, vestía un falda negra y blusa roja. Pensando en tantas cosas a la vez no se fijo de la chica que visiblemente se estrellaría con ella, sino se movía medio metro a la derecha.

- Lo siento… - a Sakura le parecieron raros ese par de ojos tan claros, de color de una perla como su piel y un contrastante cabello azulmarino. Rosa y azulmarino, extraño encontrar a personas que se salieran de lo colores habituales: negro, castaño, rubio.

- No te preocupes – La chica estaba roja, parecía demasiado avergonzada – venia muy distraída, fue mi culpa también. Lo siento – e hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, la otra chica la imito.

- Hola soy Sakura Haruno, es mi primer día en la facultad de medicina - el percance le dio la oportunidad de conocer a alguien nuevo, no lo desperdiciaría.

- Mucho gusto. Soy Hinata Hyuga. Asisto a la facultad de música, es el tercer edificio – se dieron un apretón de manos, tal vez el inicio de una amistad – nos vemos por ahí, es que ya voy tarde a una asesoría -

- Claro, por la cafetería o tal vez en las jardineras – una gran sonrisa se dibujo en rostro.

- Por supuesto – Hinata continuo caminando deprisa, todos sus maestros eran una lata, pero nadie le ganaba a su asesor personal, Kaori-sensei.

"Un momento ¿podrá ser esa la misma chica de la que Naruto está enamorado? No, sería una broma de mal gusto." se dijo así misma para tranquilizarse, pero afrontando la verdad ¿cuál era la posibilidad de encontrarse a otra chica de cabello rosa llamada Sakura? Se volvió para mirar a la esbelta chica caminar a una oficina, donde una chica rubia, muy bonita por cierto, saltaba de alegría abrazándola y dando gritos de júbilo. Bueno, si esa persona con la que tropezó antes tenía tan buenas amigas ya, no le haría caso a una tímida como ella para salir, evitándose una drama innecesario.

**000000000000-000000000-0000000000000-**

Las cosas en la escuela de música eran como de otro mundo dentro del campus universitario, los alumnos que asistían a esta se conocían desde muy pequeños pues era un requisito tener al menos 5 años tocando cierto instrumento para poder ingresar a esta, la mayoría de estos chicos fueron a institutos artísticos obviamente. Hinata conocía de vista a cantantes, pianistas, ect, pero también había hecho algunas amigas en danza, de hecho una de ella venia en su dirección con alegría.

- Hinata-chan, que gusto verte. ¿Dónde te metiste en la semana de vacaciones que nos dieron? - era un sarcasmo total, como artistas que pretendían ser, no tenían tiempo de andar divirtiéndose como otras personas de su edad.

- ya sabes me fui a recorrer Europa, me compre mucha ropa bonita, el jet me llevo a Broadway ….. jajajajaja – la risa estallo en la Hyuga, aunque por su posición económica podría hacer esas cosas, no le interesaban y siempre que veía a su amiga de chongitos se hacían esas bromas.

- Ja chócalas hicimos lo mismo – más risas y abrazos. A veces era difícil salir con las amistades, mantenerse al tanto, mucho más si no pertenecían al mismo circulo de enseñanza. Comenzaron a ponerse al día rápidamente, más risas, mas promesas de salir a la playa en algún punto del verano.

Hinata dirigió la mirada a otro punto – Buenos días Gaara-Kun, ¿recuerdas a mi amiga Tenten de danza? – La peliazul miro ambos, era evidente que a la castaña no le agradaba mucho el pelirrojo.

El asintió continuando con un saludo correcto. - Buen día Hinata- san, Tenten-san, con su permiso – y así como apareció el pelirrojo, se fue, siempre cordial, siempre serio y con las palabras medidas, con esa mirada inexpresiva.

- Hina-san ¿ahora me vas a decir que eres amiga de ese? – le irritaba su semblante siempre apacible.

- Tanto como llevarnos bien y ser amigos no, el es el hijo menor del socio de mi padre, lo conozco desde hace bastante tiempo – un aire de tristeza se dejo entre ver en su tono de voz – pero nunca me he podido acercar mucho que digamos…. – un suspiro escapo de su boca.

- Y ¿ahora estas enamorada del chico taciturno y sombrío? Por favor Hinata parece que ese nunca ha sonreído antes – bufo molesta despeinado un poco su fleco y moviendo de un lado a otro sus enormes ojos color chocolate.

- Que mala eres Tenten, el siempre es muy amable, jamás me ha hecho una grosería ni levantado la voz - tenía que defenderlo, desde que eran niños siempre noto cierta melancolía en sus ojos, era injusto que todos lo rechazaran por ser tan serio.

- Ah pues si te parece tan bueno deberías ser su novia - claro que lo dijo sarcásticamente, porque no lo conocía bien, era verdad, pero no soportaba su aire de superioridad y esa mirada de burla. Sus palabras serian proféticas.

- Pues creo que cualquier chica que este con él será afortunada – En este punto la peliazul se había enojado bastante. No le gustaba andar hablando mal a la espalda de alguien, simplemente no estaba en su naturaleza.

- Perdón Hinata, no quiero pelear. Olvidemos el asunto - Por el momento pensó Tenten, suponía que la careta de Gaara se caería sola, no tenia caso acosar a su amiga con indirectas del horrible carácter del pelirrojo.

**000000000000-000000000-0000000000000-**

Las dos voces femeninas se alejaban impidiendo escuchar que más decían, realmente no era nada nuevo, ya sabía que su carácter era bastante peculiar, ahora mucho menos difícil pero cuando apenas estaba entrando a la adolescencia era un total desequilibrado. Tal vez esa chica fue testigo de uno de sus ataques de ira, no le culpaba por repudiarlo, cuando era poseído por ese sentimiento se convertía en un monstruo. Siguió caminando hacia la cafetería pues su clase se había suspendido, como habitualmente ocurría, él era el único asesor que no tenia inscrito ningún alumno.

Un asesor de música, ayudaba a adolescentes a alcanzar su máximo potencial antes de presentar su examen para ingreso a esa academia, de forma gratuita por algunos créditos extras. Su padre le dijo que era una pérdida de tiempo, de dinero y esfuerzo, pero a Gaara le encantaba desafiarlo, más si se ponía a gritar furioso; única razón de que se ofreciera voluntario.

Sin embargo había resultado de lo más fastidioso, los alumnos eran mucho menos que mediocres, además que si les señalaba sus errores algunos se molestaban o si los regañaba por hacerlo terrible la mayoría se echaba a llorar. Algunos maestros le habían dicho que su método era muy duro, que exigía demasiado y jamás daba buenas opiniones ni alentaba a los alumnos, razón por la que nadie aguantaba el semestre con él.

Sin embargo los otros chicos que asesoraban les parecía bien que nadie fuera su alumno, porque ya sería demasiado, Gaara era un heredero de la empresa Sungakure, por tanto muy rico, bien parecido, muy inteligente pues estaba adelantado un dos años respecto a su edad, su vida parecía demasiado fácil. Y para rematar, si les transmitía sus conocimientos a un chiquillo con éxito tendría más puntos para ganarse una beca al extranjero, que ni necesitaba. El pelirrojo era una lata, había otros genios como él, pero el fácilmente les ganaba en antipatía a todos, cosa que no estaba tan sencilla, se podría decir que era el presidente del club higaditos.

Para Gaara ya no tenía caso pensar en que sus torpes alumnos del semestre pasado, probablemente corrieron la voz de que sólo un loco se inscribiría con él. Mejor disfrutaría de buen Café expreso mientras leía el periódico matutino, serian unas buenas horas de descanso.

**000000000000-000000000-0000000000000-**

- SAKURAAAAA Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – corrió la rubia para abrazar a su desaparecida amiga – me da tanto gusto verte. Pensé…. Bueno muchas cosas – su mirada estaba bastante triste, por no poder ayudar.

- Ya, ya, no es para tanto, ahora tendré que soportarte otros 5 años Ino-puerca –

La rubia se quedo perpleja, Sakura acaba de hacerle una broma pesada, de esas que siempre se gastaban cuando el buen humor las invadía. Pero algo estaba mal, era demasiado pronto para comenzar así.

- ¿Sakura estas bien? No quieres hablar de Sasuke-kun… tienes que dejarlo salir y….

- ¿Quién? No me acuerdo de nadie llamado así. -

- Sakura por favor. Naruto y yo estábamos tan preocupados por lo que te dijo Sasuke….. y… -

- No sé de qué me hablas – No quería hablar de eso, era tan difícil, pero no deseaba que nadie más lo oyera, aunque fuera sencillo de verlo en su mirada.

- Sakura, por favor – suplicaba la rubia.

-Ino, por favor deja ese tema ya. No quiero hablar de "ese" ni nada que tenga que ver con él. Si aprecias nuestra amistad cortaras el sermón, pues verdaderamente no me hace falta – Los ojos color esmeralda podrían cortarla a la mitad si tuvieran la capacidad, no era una broma, la seriedad con la que dijo esa frase, ya nada se podía replicar, su amiga era necia como una mula sólo comparable tal vez con su propia necedad. La rubia lo acepto con un apenas perceptible movimiento de cabeza, esperaba que fuera la forma correcta de olvidar al Uchiha sin que su amiga perdiera la cordura en el proceso.

- Está bien… Sakura frentuda jajajajajaja – se abrazaron en esa complicidad que únicamente comparten las amigas del alma.

- hey quieres ir a la cafetería. No tendremos clases hasta las 11 – la pelirrosa la miro extrañada – estamos en el mismo grupo, aquí está el horario –Al decir esto la ojiazul le mostro el papel con las materias, salones y maestros; también le entrego el suyo que recogió con anticipación, pues pensó que no se aparecería el primer día.

- Es una idea genial, se me olvido desayunar –

- Debería invitar por hacerte la desaparecida huhuhu – La rubia la jalo del brazo conduciéndola rápidamente a su destino, tenían que ponerse al corriente de todos los chismes de sus antiguos compañeros de instituto.

- OK pero no pidas como una cerda –

-Baka – Una última risilla escapo de las dos.

Sin duda los siguientes días y meses serian difíciles, tendría que acostumbrarse al vacio helado que amenazaba quedarse en su corazón, lucharía para no dejarse invadir por ese sentimiento. Claro que todo sería más sencillo con el apoyo de sus amigos, que a pesar de las circunstancias estarían a su lado y le ayudarían, Ino con su gran determinación, Naruto con su buen humor. Tal vez no tenía una familia consanguínea que se preocupara por ella, sin embargo, esos dos amigos valían mil veces más que sus padres.

Pronto llegaron a la cafetería, que a esa hora estaba medio llena pues todo el grupo de nuevos médicos se amontonaron allí, algunos por falta de amigos nuevos, otros porque veían la oportunidad de socializar y otros tantos de verdad aprovecharían ese descanso para romper el ayuno. Se sentaron en una mesita para dos cerca de la ventana, Ino se ofreció para ir por dos cafés negros y un par de croissants, al final ella pagaría porque estaba tan feliz de ver a su amiga que ya no le importaba que le invitaran el desayuno.

Sakura se dispuso a inspeccionar a todos los comensales del lugar para matar el tiempo. Posando su mirada en un muchacho en particular, de pantalón de vestir azul marino, camisa blanca, no llevaba puesta corbata pero no le hacía falta, su rostro era de facciones finas, piel blanca, él poso por un momento la mirada hacia su lugar, así quedaron al descubierto sus perfectos ojos aguamarina. Realmente un hombre muy guapo, fue su conclusión.

- hey Sakura aquí está tu café y un pequeño acompañamiento – señalo el pequeño pan envuelto en papel. - ¿me estas escuchando?

- ah lo siento… estaba algo distraída –

- Claro viendo a ese bombón de allá… te lo dejo, a mi no me gustan los pelirrojos –

Ciertamente a Sakura tampoco, no era un color de cabello que considerara hermoso y menos en un hombre, en su opinión los hacía muy afeminados, aunque no era el caso del elegante espécimen que capto su atención.

- Pues por ahora no me gusta… ningún tipo de hombre…. – otra vez la sombra de aquello.

- Lo sé – Si, la rubia sabía que no eran el mejor momento de buscase otro novio.

Otras chicas se detuvieron exactamente a dos pasos de su mesa para chacharear, no dejaban de mirar al pelirrojo.

- ¿Estás segura Li-chan? Sabes que a Gaara sempai, no le gusta que le regalen cosas.

- Pero, si no lo hago ahora no tendré oportunidad el resto del semestre, él estará muy ocupado…-

- Ya se. En serio te entiendo, pero no creo que lo tome bien. Seguramente te va a rechazar-

–No importa al menos no seré la primera….

Después de darse valor la chica de cabello negro se acerco a la mesa del pelirrojo.

- Gaara sempai, tome esto como un regalo de bienvenida a clases - al mismo tiempo realizo una reverencia dejando ver el presente en una de sus manos: una cajita que contenía dulces.

- No me gustan las cosas dulces. Arigatou pero no puedo aceptarlo – dijo de manera cortante y directa. Las rechazaba de la misma manera para no crear confusiones, verdaderamente salir con alguien no era su meta, ni siquiera le gustaba ninguna mujer en particular y tampoco quería que se inscribieran con él sólo por un estúpido enamoramiento infantil, no quería más problemas de los que ya tenía.

La chica contuvo el nudo en la garganta, la frialdad de ese sempai ya era una leyenda, al igual que el número de deseosas jóvenes que intentaron romper ese caparazón de indiferencia y seriedad propias de él. Hasta la fecha nadie lo había logrado y ya se empezaba a dudar de las preferencias sexuales del pelirrojo. La otra amiga saco a la chica de allí, mientras le repetía "te lo dije, ese no siente nada por nadie", por un momento la cafetería se quedo en silencio, porque para la mayoría era la primera vez que presenciaban una escena tan seca y cortante desde primera fila.

Un chico de cabello negro, corto y lacio se acerco a la mesa - Luego no te preguntes porque nadie te quiere como asesor – Una sonrisa totalmente forzada salió de su rostro – aunque no era una chica bonita, para nada -

El pelirrojo bufo – Nunca me lo pregunto. ¿Me vas a dar un sermón? Al menos no soy tan grosero como tu Sai - una razón por la que se llevaban bien era porque no expresaban sus sentimientos de la misma manera que los demás, habían sido compañeros en el instituto, Sai era alumno de arte plásticas y al igual que Gaara, comenzaba su tercer año después del verano, un par de geniecitos.

- Decir la verdad no es una grosería –

- Pues parece que los demás no piensan lo mismo – Y así era, todas las chicas les lanzaron unas miradas de desprecio mezclado con ira. Sakura e Ino se les unieron, porque no comprendían como dos chicos tan bien parecidos podían ser tan detestables, groseros, antipáticos y… encantadores.

El pelirrojo se disculpo con su amigo e inmediatamente salió por la puerta del local, tenía un rato observando por la ventana algo que llamo mucho su atención, como si de pronto frente a él se hubiera aparecido un fantasma, alguien de su pasado que tenía muy grabado en su memoria.

**000000000000-000000000-0000000000000-**

La rubia se dio un golpecito en la cabeza - Ah se me olvidaba. Naruto no ha llegado quede de hablarle para que no se quedara dormido… hace dos horas – Yamanaka tomo su móvil rápidamente para cumplir con lo prometido.

Era de esperarse que Uzumaki Naruto se quedara dormido, un mal habito, muy arraigado, su celular sonó unas 20 veces antes de que estuviera lo suficientemente consciente, balbuceo – ¿Bueno?

- Estúpido como te quedas dormido el primer día de inducción. ¿Ni siquiera puede agradecerles a los dioses que te permitieron entrar en el último minuto a la universidad? – el corrimiento le permitió al rubio comenzar la universidad al mismo tiempo que la mayoría de sus amigos.

- Ah pero que dices, se suponía que pasarías por mi antes…. No se puede confiar en ti Ino – Naruto hizo mueca hacia un lado, normalmente le hubiera pedido a Sasuke y Sakura que pasaran por él, pero en vista de la situación no le quedo de otra que decirle a la despreocupada rubia el favor.

- Tarde pero seguro, si te apuras llegaras a la mitad de la inducción. Por cierto Sakura está aquí – siguiente paso le da el celular.

- Hola Naruto. Estoy bien. Si no te preocupes…. – un silencio incomodo – No quiero hablar de eso ni hoy ni nunca – le dijo alterada a su amigo mientras le devolvía el teléfono a su dueña.

- hey Ino ¿Qué le pasa a Sakura?-

- Mira es mejor olvidar lo que paso ese día, ella no quiere hablar de ello y debemos respetar su decisión –

-Pero Ino.. Yo… no puedo…es que –

- Vas a llegar más tarde si sigues perdiendo el tiempo- acto siguiente colgó, no podía ser más clara que eso.

**000000000000-000000000-0000000000000-**

La casa donde vivía era del tipo normal, con un pequeño patio con alagunas macetas, de bonito aspecto, en fin la típica casa familiar que toda la clase media desea adquirir y adentro tres personas comenzarían el día como cualquier otra, supuestamente. Matsuri era una chica de estatura media, ojos grandes negros, cabello cortó castaño, siempre había aparentado menos edad, una ventaja en muchos sentidos y que apreciaba verdaderamente el líder.

Siempre debía estar lista temprano por cualquier eventualidad, bajo a la cocina y saludo cordialmente a sus padres, ellos eran amables y de verdad se esforzaban por hacer su vida lo más normal y feliz que podían. Konan y Nagato, sus custodios, vivían en unión libre, no creían en las imposiciones, nunca les decía mama o papa, siempre se dirigía a ellos por sus nombres porque para ella eran sus hermanos, además por los jóvenes que eran nadie le crearía si les dijese así en público. Tendría ese día, que hacer algo estúpido porque no le quedaba otra opción, no podía negarse a las órdenes que le daban.

Un curso de verano para aspirantes universitarios, era para chicos que deseaban ser universitario, una redundancia claro está, pero ella no tenía esos planes para el futuro. El punto era que ella no asistiría para convertirse en alumna de la institución, más bien seria una invitada, no era algo que particularmente le gustara hacer, aunque tampoco hizo otros planes para ese verano, entre tantas cavilaciones el claxon la apresuraba a salir. El automóvil negro recorría las espaciosas calles de la ciudad aprisa, podía hacer el camino en autobús, bicicleta o hasta caminando, por el momento lo tenía prohibido por la ultima "travesura" que hizo, así que esas dos o tres semanas estaría constantemente vigilada por su guardaespaldas. Le molestaba mucho los vidrios polarizados, nadie de afuera podría verla, si les sonreía o sacaba la lengua, eso hacia aun mas tedioso el trayecto.

-Hemos llegado mocosa – la voz grave la saco del trance.

La chica permaneció en silencio, ese hombre la sacaba de sus casillas siempre le daba largos sermones sobre religión, fanatismo, dios, lo cual era irónico porque no respetaba en ningún sentido a las otras personas, era frio y despiadado, además que probablemente tendría aficiones sádicas en la cama, era algo que Matsuri inducia por su comportamiento. Lo detestaba, la mayoría de las veces intentaba no dirigirle la palabra, pero eso traía consecuencias que no deseaba en esos momentos.

- Ok. Gracias Hidan-sama - tenía que ser educada con él a pesar de que lo detestara con cada fibra de su ser.

- ah no intentes saltarte las clases. Porque ya sabes que lo averiguaremos –

- Claro que no Hidan-sama – las palabras mecánicamente salían de sus labios.

Sabía que salir de un auto negro, con vidrios polarizados, blindado aunque suponía que los demás no se darían cuenta de ese detalle, causaría expectación de que importante persona vendría adentro. Tremenda decepción se darían los estudiantes cercanos a la entrada, al ver a salir una chica castaña que no aparenta más de 16 años, vestida con un top blanco que cubre una blusa negra de manga larga holgada, una minifalda de mezclilla y unas botas a juego. No era para nada la imagen elegante que aguardaban los chicos de los alrededores y mucho menos el sentón del que salió del auto.

Se levanto molesta, todo eso era una estupidez, ¿ella para que quería mejorar su técnica? La realidad era que apestaba mucho en música, mucho más en tocar el piano, debía haber algo más interesante que eso. Mejor tomaría clases de ballet o danza tradicional en eso si que era buena, un pensamiento que le ayudo a darse ánimo, el brazo le dolía demasiado probablemente le saldría otro moretón donde ese desgraciado aplico la presión de sus dedos. Llorar no estaba en sus planes, no le daría el placer al estúpido de Hidan "porque no te marchas ya" la castaña rogaba, pero sabía que se esperaría lo suficiente para irritarla más.

De su bolsa saco un cigarrillo, sus manos temblaban levemente, le dio una gran calada cuando por fin lo encendió, para esos momentos su guardaespaldas se había retirado y ella respiraba tranquila esa paz que la nicotina le daba, lo termino mucho más rápido de lo que pensaba así que encendió inmediatamente otro dejando un camino de humo a su alrededor. Tenía muchas cosas que pensar, la vida no era lo que se imaginaba de pequeña, el plan que se había trazado en sus sueños se convirtieron en un pesadilla y ella vivía para encontrar al culpable de su desgracia. Unos cuantos trabajos más y pagarían su deuda con el hospital, una esperanza que le daba la fuerza para continuar día a día.

De repente sintió que alguien la miraba insistentemente, no podía explicar cómo se saben esas cosas, pero tenía la certeza, se preguntaba cuando el extraño se acercaría a preguntarle lo que estuviera en su mente, por fin sonó su voz - oye tu….. – toco su hombro lo que la obligo a darse la vuelta. Ella miro a ese hombre con cara de fastidio, parpadeo un par de veces para seguido expulsar el humo de sus pulmones – ¿Si? ¿Se te ofrece algo? – el cigarro se poso en su mano derecha mientras se cruzaba de brazos, esperando una rápida respuesta.

- No, yo... Solo te confundí con alguien. Disculpa – ese chico la miro con marcada tristeza como si fuera una decepción lo que encontró delante. Examino de pies a cabeza al tipo e inmediatamente dedujo algunas cosas interesantes de él, un niño rico mimado que esconde algo detrás de esa aura de "tranquilidad".

- Bueno no hay problema, espero que la persona que esperas llegue pronto – y ahí se dio la media vuelta, no le gustaba ese chico, por el hecho del ser pelirrojo, obviamente no tenía nada en su contra simplemente le recordaba a alguien tanto que su corazón dolía. Aunque esa pena era su culpa por enamorarse de un hombre de 32 años, es bien sabido que la diferencia de edad es importante y lo aprendió de una mala manera.

**-000-000-**

La vida da muchas vueltas, ninguna de esa personas congregadas allí sabían cómo sus destinos se iban a entrelazar de una manera dura y fatídica, como el amor y la traición se iban a conjuntar en el único camino de la vida, como la verdad no te hace libre si no te llena de dolor.

Gaara, Sakura, Naruto y Hinata, unirían sus caminos desagradablemente.

**Fin capitulo**

**Nota autora:** Pues aquí está la tan esperada tercera parte del fic. Me tarde bastante en darme ideas para continuarlo y en escribirlo, así que estoy confiada en los errores de redacción sean pocos pero si ustedes notan algún desliz de mi parte háganmelo saber para corregirlo. También si piensan que no estoy tomando bien en cuenta las personalidades de los personajes principales pueden darme un piedrazo para que siga en el camino correcto. _**Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen y comentan sobre el fic**_. La verdad a mí se me ocurrió porque me choca el GaaHina y NaruSaku, el primero de verdad lo detesto al punto que no puedo leer historias que contengan esta pareja (puedo leer de otras, a veces) y el segundo bueno se me hace forzado.

Algo gracioso es que tengo el capitulo terminado desde hace como un mes pero según yo quería dar la super sorpresa de actualizar en todos mis fics el mismo día, 2 de noviembre 2012 pero no se pudo, aunque a lo largo del mes pondré continuaciones de la mayoría de mis historias y por ahí tengo una nueva. De nuevo agradezco a todas las personas que leen, comentan el fic porque me hacen feliz, dándome más ganas de seguirlo. Una cosita mas cada capítulo nuevo saldrá cada mes, porque es muy difícil para mí hacerlos semanal porque son muy largos, aunque a veces me tarde mas no dejare la historia abandonada.


End file.
